SpongeNote DeathPants
by RyuuGoRawr
Summary: What if SpongBob was Kira? I this this fan-fic you'll find out what will happen if SpongeBob was Kira. It starts out normal untill SpongeBob kills Patrick. In this story you'll read one of SpongeBob's smartest wishes. If your curious, then read to see what happens.


Down in Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. He got up, and changed out of his pajamas. Gary, his snail, was in the hallway.

"Good morning Gary." SpongeBob said as he walked by to go to his kitchen.

"Meow." said Gary as he snailed away.

Up in the shingami realm Ryuk, a Shingami, lost his DeathNote.

"Well, well what did I do with that notebook?" Ryuk asked himself. Thirty minutes later he found his other one the he went to find the one he lost.

Back in Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob was heading to work. He stopped in front of Squidwards house to say hi.

"Go away SpongeBob!" yelled Squidward.

"See you at work buddy!" replied SpongeBob.

After stopping to talk to Patrick about jellyfish he went on to the Krusty Krab. He picked up his spatula, Fifi, and went to flipping Krabby Patties.

"SpongeBob go take out the trash!" commanded .

"Aye, aye sir!" yelled SpongeBob and went happily to take out the trash.

While going out the back door SpongeBob noticed an object falling out of the sky. He put the trash in the dumpster and stared at the falling object. He stared at it for a couple of seconds.

"Back to work!" said SpongeBob as he went back to work.

After work SpongeBob stumbled upon the fallen object. He picked it up. Then he started to ask questions to himself.

"A notebook? And what does the title say? DeathNote? What is a DeathNote?" SpongeBob asked himself.

He stared at it in a blank view. Just trying to think of something. Then he got an idea.

"Maybe I'll ask Sandy." He said to himself.

So SpongeBob went to Sandy's house to ask questions about the "DeathNote". When he got there he put on his fishbowl, so he didn't die. Sandy was at the door ready to greet SpongeBob at the door.

"Well howdy SpongeBob, whatch'ya doing here?" greeted Sandy.

"Hi Sandy I was wondering if you can help me, like tell me what this is." replied SpongeBob.

SpongeBob handed Sandy the notebook. She looked at it for a moment.

"SpongeBob….." sighed Sandy.

"What?" asked SpongeBob.

"This is just a notebook. Nothing else."

"But, Sandy it says DeathNote on it."

"Yeah it's true but….."

"It's just weird…"

An awkward silence fell upon the two.

"SpongeBob… just take the notebook home." Sandy finally said.

So SpongeBob took the DeathNote, and then went on to his house.

"That sponge gets more stupid by the minute. Who is afraid of a notebook." said Sandy.

SpongeBob got home and looked at the notebook. He looked at it for hours. Finally he got up to feed Gary. After that someone knocked on his door. It was Patrick.

"Hey SpongeBob!" yelled Patrick.

"Go away Patrick, I'm busy!" replied SpongeBob.

Patrick knocked on the door again.

"God is there a way to make him go away." said SpongeBob.

"Yes there is…. you _can_ get rid of him" said a mysterious voice.

"Ahhhhh! Who are you?!" yelled SpongeBob.

There stood, behind SpongeBob, a tall winged creature. It had red eyes , and long arms. It was a shingami, it was Ryuk.

"I'm Ryuk, owner of that DeathNote." replied Ryuk.

"Well here take it, I have to deal with an idiot to make him go away." sighed SpongeBob.

"You know, write his name in that book he'll never bother you again."

"Really?"

"Yes, but one thing…"

"What"

"You'll have a dead body around your front door."

"Oh…. still I won't have to put up with a retarded sea star."

"True"

SpongeBob finds a pen and opens the notebook. Inside the book it had instructions. SpongeBob read over them. After that SpongeBob grabbed his pen and started to write a name.

"Good-bye stupid star." SpongeBob said.

"What?" said Patrick.

Within forty seconds Patrick started to fall over. Patrick died.

"Oh my God, I killed a person." said SpongeBob

"Are you okay?"

SpongeBob started to speak.

"I feel…."

He started to stutter.

"I feel…. AMAZING!" yelled SpongeBob.

"Hehehe, I thought humans where fun. Sea creatures are even funnier."

"I can rid Bikini Bottom of all its filth."

"That sounds familiar"

"What?"

"What about that dead body?"

"Holy crap! Gary come help me!"

"Meow" said Gary.

SpongeBob took the dead body to the Bikini Bottom cemetery and threw it in a ditch.

"Thanks Gary."

"Meow"

The next morning when SpongeBob awoke and turned on the TV, there was something on the news.

"Attention, special news, a victim of a heart attack was found dead in a ditch in the BikiniBottomCemetery."

"So they found his body already." said SpongeBob.

"I guess so." said Ryuk.

Ryuk went to the kitchen to find an apple. SpongeBob sat there thinking. Another announcement came on the news.

"Another murder was made, we have found the murderer."

"This is the filth I meant that's in Bikini Bottom." said SpongeBob.

The TV displayed the man's face and name. SpongeBob wrote his name and put for him to die of a suicide. Later he was found hung. SpongeBob played it smart and made him write a note in a code.

"They'll never understand what he wrote down." said SpongeBob.

Two months past and SpongeBob received a new name from the public. His name was Kira. People started to figured out someone was causing the many deaths. Kira has killed thirty-seven victims. A major success on SpongeBob's part.

At the police HQ they where discussing the matter. The matter was what to do with Kira. There was only one thing to do, ask the smartest thing to help. He went under the name of Q. His real name was left unknown.

A broadcast was put on the TV. The letter Q was shown on the screen. The voice was messed up so you couldn't tell the persons real voice.

"People of Bikini Bottom fear no more I, Q, will make sure this madness stops."

"Well what's this? They think they can stop me? HA! I can control who lives or dies, and none of them can stop me." SpongeBob said.

"Hmm…. so what are you going to do?" asked Ryuk.

"That's simple…. just keep killing, and just keep swimming."

"Wow"

"Ok that was a bad reference to Nemo."

"Yes it was."

SpongeBob got on his computer once more, and hacked the file of the Bikini Bottom Prison and Jail. He picked five people to kill. He was going to experiment with the DeathNote.

"SpongeBob, you ran out of apples." Ryuk said.

"I'll pick some up tomorrow." replied SpongeBob.

Four months later;

"Over the past four months we have gotten information. We have got four suspects." Q said.

Q pressed a button and four names appeared on a board:

Squidward Tentacles

Fishy Fishead

Mark Krill

SpongeBob SquarePants

"Do you have a reason why all these people are on here?" asked a detective.

About an hour later the came to a conclusion. They would let SpongeBob join in on the search for Kira.

"Well I believe I will do this" SpongeBob said then gave an evil smirk.

About a year or two had passed and the Kira case got no where. No matter what Q would do or who he would suspect it wasn't them. People where starting to think Q himself was Kira.

SpongeBob on the other hand was fine. He was doing what he wanted to do. Being a suspect was risky though. SpongeBob was put in a white room to watched. He's had cameras in his house and everything.

What Q didn't know was that SpongeBob was Kira. SpongeBob got a special ability. He had Shingami Eyes. He could see any body and find out their name. He could also find out how long they had to live. SpongeBob now knew Q's name. Now he could kill Q, _easily_ _and instantly._

He would kill Q. The n he will kill the last of the criminals. Then the ocean would be at peace. Free of filth and trash. And then his wish would be granted.

It was a cool morning in early November. Q asked SpongeBob to have coffee and cake with him to have a discussion about Kira.

SpongeBob was happy. Today his enemy was going to die. During the middle of the discussion he would die of a heart attack.

"Hi SpongeBob." said Q.

"Hi" replied SpongeBob.

About an hour later Q's eyes widened and he fell over. SpongeBob acted surprised and shocked, but on the inside he was laughing.

A couple of months later and the ocean was at peace. People seemed happier. There was only one criminal left, SpongeBob himself.

SpongeBob wrote Gary's name down in the DeathNote. After Gary died SpongeBob wrote his name down. He burred Gary, and then quietly said good-bye to family and friends. He found a rope, and then wrote a note. He released ownership of the DeathNote, but Ryuk didn't leave yet. He tied the rope around a tree, and put it round his neck. He kicked the chair and hung himself.

Two weeks later they found his body. He had a note in his pocket. It read;

Family, Friends, and People, I'm truly sorry for scaring you all. I was only trying to help. They should be no more troubles in Bikini Bottom. I got rid of every last criminal, including me. I hope all of you enjoy a nice peaceful life.

SpongeBob SquarePants

Bikini Bottom was peaceful and joyful. And SpongeBob died happily.

"HAHAHA! This was fun!" Ryuk said as he went back to the Shingami Realm.

The End


End file.
